No quiero volver solito
by Oveja salvaje
Summary: ¿De dónde viene nuestro deseo? ¿Viene de adentro o del exterior? Cuando tomas a un personaje que no ha visto nunca a un hombre, nunca ha visto a una mujer, ¿Cómo es qué ese deseo surge dentro de él? Logan Mitchell es ciego, Camille Roberts su mejor amiga y Kendall Knight un chico nuevo en la escuela. ¿Que pasara? Rated T por si acaso


**Hola!**

**Bienvenidos sean a esta mi primer Historia * Sonidos de aplausos * Gracias, gracias a todos! :') Me Hacen muy feliz xD**

**Bueno, dejando de lado mis tonterías esta es una historia slash ****_hombre con hombre _**** si no te gusta este genero no lo leas y bla, bla, bla ... en fin ya saben todo eso. Pero igual es mi responsabilidad ponerlo (Aun que si están aquí es por que les gusta no?)**

**De todos modos, Este es mi primer Kogan! wuju! :'D me Siento feliz de que sea mi primer historia: 3 es una adaptación al cortometraje Brasileño'' No quiero volver solito'' ya Quienes la vieron sabrán mas o menos por donde van los tiros Pero los Que no ... Pues bueno, véanla que están esperando?! xDD (Nah. .. mentiras) Pero ya enserio esta muy bonita la historia :') y gracias a Una personita que me dijo que ya van un sacar la película * Tu Sabes quien eres ;) * Pues le dedico este capitulo xD A ... * Redoble de tambor * ... **_RusherloveKogan _ **Que sin saberlo me ha inspirado con sus historias para animarme a subir una yo xD (ojala te guste y podamos llevarnos Mejor xD)**

**Anyway, un pequeño resumen para quienes no conocen el cortometraje:**

**No quiero volver Solito (Eu não quero voltar sozinho) cortometraje Brasileño de 2010 Escrito y Dirigido Por Daniel Ribeiro. ¿De dónde viene nuestro deseo? ¿Viene de adentro o del exterior? Cuando tomas a un personaje que no ha visto nunca a un hombre, nunca ha visto a una mujer, ¿Cómo es qué ese deseo surge dentro de él?**

**Reparto: Logan Mitchell como '' Leonardo'', Kendall Knight como '' Gabriel'' y Camille Roberts como '' Giovana''**

**Disclaimer: Bueno a ver ... no soy hombre, no soy rico, no trabajo en nickelodeon asi que obviamente no soy de Scott Fellows y Big Time Rush no me Pertenece. Si así fuera ahora mismo los chicos de BTR estarían en mi casa e.e' pero eso no es así u u' No hago esto con fines de lucro o para denigrar a la banda, solo lo hago con fines de entretenimiento :'D Así que ...**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

**No quiero volver solito.**

* * *

El silencio del salón de clases solo era interrumpido por el constante ruido de lo que parecía una máquina de escribir, un muchacho pálido, de finas facciones y ojos color chocolate sin vida llamado Logan Mitchell utilizaba una maquina especial para escribir en braille. Al acabar la línea sonaba el característico sonido que le indicaba que debía regresarlo.

Un par de muchachos más atrás intercambiaron miradas y asintieron, a la siguiente vuelta de la maquina se escuchó el pitido y todo el salón de clases hablo al mismo tiempo.

-¡Sube!- dijeron seguido de muchas risas y comentarios jocosos. El muchacho pálido solo sonrió.

-Esa broma no fue divertida ¿Cuántas veces debo repetirlo?- dijo la muchacha de largo cabello ondulado y castaño que se encontraba al lado Logan en los primeros asientos. Camille Roberts era la mejor amiga del castaño y siempre estaba defendiéndolo.

-No aprenderán nunca.- bufo indignada.

-Chicos, calma.- comenzó la maestra que estaba al frente de la clase.-Vamos, dejen de bromear.

La clase se calmó mientras la muchacha volteaba a ver discretamente a su compañero de al lado.

-Vamos a aprovechar para presentar a nuestro nuevo compañero.- siguió la profesora.-Kendall, ¿Te gustaría presentarte?

Un muchacho rubio y de ojos verdes que estaba detrás de Logan con la máquina de braille levanto la cabeza un poco apenado

-No creo que sea necesario.- esa voz llamo la atención del castaño, era grave y fuerte por lo que volteo ligeramente la cabeza para escucharla mejor.

-Por supuesto que es necesario.- dijo la maestra con voz divertida.-anda, ven aquí preséntate.- dijo haciéndole un ademan con la mano para que pasara al frente y sonriéndole para darle ánimos.

-¡Kendall, Kendall, Kendall, Kendall!- comenzó a cantar la clase mientras se reían y lo animaban a pasar.

Al rubio no le quedó más remedio que levantarse e ir al frente.

-Hola, yo soy Kendall Knight…

-¡Hola Kendall!- Le interrumpió la clase

-Me acabo de mudar a Minnesota…- intento continuar pero fue golpeado por una bola de papel mientras todos reían.

-¿Qué paso?- Pregunto el muchacho de cabello castaño a su amiga de al lado.

-Los chicos le tiraron una pelota de papel a Kendall- le aclaro Camille acercándose un poco más a él, el pálido solo rio levemente.

El timbre sonó justo en ese momento

-Bueno, con el tiempo se conocerán mejor ¿De acuerdo?- fue lo último que dijo la maestra antes de que todos se levantaran y se fueran.- Kendall, puedes volver a tu asiento.- le dijo al chico que aún seguía parado al frente, este asintió y fue a su asiento a recoger sus cosas.

Todos salieron y los únicos que quedaban en el salón eran Kendall, Logan que estaba sentado sin hacer nada y Camille que recogía sus cosas.

-¿Vamos?- pregunto la muchacha palmeándole suavemente el hombro al pálido. Logan solo se levantó y la tomo del brazo para caminar a su lado.

Solo habían llegado hasta la puerta cuando Camille se dio la vuelta y miro a Kendall quien aún guardaba sus cosas

-¿Vas a subir o bajar la calle?- le pregunto la muchacha

-Subir.-fue la respuesta del rubio

-¿Quieres venir con nosotros?- le dijo Camille intentando ser cortés.

-Claro.- Kendall sonrió mientras se colocaba la mochila a la espalda y tomaba su suéter revisando que no se hubiera dejado nada.

* * *

El camino fue tranquilo para los chicos, se presentaron entre ellos y se rieron de los comentarios casuales.

Camille se detuvo frente a una casa con reja blanca y se separó un poco de Logan.

-Dame las llaves Logan.- Le pidió la muchacha

El pálido extendió su brazo dándole las llaves a su amiga y esta abrió la puerta.

-Entregado.- dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla.- Adiós.

El pálido se acercó a tiendas a su puerta y extendió su mano a donde imaginaba que estaba Kendall.

-Adiós Kendall.- dijo mientras se le daba un leve apretón.

-Adiós.

Ambos muchachos observaron cómo Logan entraba a su casa y cerraba la puerta.

Kendall estaba por darse la vuelta pero la voz de Camille lo detuvo

-Bueno, adiós a ti también

-¿Tu no sigues bajando por la calle?- Pregunto el rubio apuntando a su espalda

-No, vivo dos cuadras más atrás.- dijo la morena imitando su gesto.- Siempre vengo a dejarlo

-Bueno, entonces nos vemos mañana en la escuela. Adiós.- el rubio se despidió de Camille con un beso en la mejilla y ambos tomaron caminos diferentes alejándose de la casa con las rejas blancas.

* * *

-Enserio, Lucy te estaba mirando durante la prueba.- decía Camille mientras peinaba el cabello de Logan que estaba acostado en sus piernas.

Ambos estaban afuera, en el pasillo sentados en el borde de la valla que impedía que se cayeran desde el segundo piso.

- Por eso fue la última en salir de clase.- Logan no lo notaba pero Camille tenía el ceño fruncido y había un leve tono de celos en su voz.

-Tu sabes que ella no me gusta.- le dijo Logan para tranquilizar a su amiga.

-A ti nunca te gusta nadie. O por lo menos nunca me cuentas.- le dijo la castaña en reclamo.- Yo soy tu mejor amiga ¡Yo debería saber esas cosas! Yo siempre te cuento quien me gusta Logan.

-Hace tiempo que no me cuentas de alguien.- le refuto Logan.- Desde James que yo recuerde.

Camille rió mientras a su mente volvía el rostro del chico bonito.

-Ni me hables de ese idiota.- dijo en voz baja y divertida mientras giraba la cabeza a otro lado para no ver a Logan aun a sabiendas de que él no podía verla de vuelta.

-No importa.

-¿Puedo sentarme con ustedes?- dijo una voz que Logan había aprendido a conocer e identificar.

-Claro, siéntate Logan.- le contesto la castaña mientras palmeaba a Logan suavemente para que se sentara.

El pálido se levantó de las piernas de su amiga mientras se acomodaba el cabello que Camille le había estaba peinando con los dedos.

-Así que, ¿Ya conoces la escuela?- Pregunto el pálido para sacar un poco de platica.

-Bueno, ya encontré la biblioteca.- le respondió el rubio agitando un poco el libro que llevaba en la mano para que Camille lo viera (Ya que Logan no podía).- Y ¿Les fue bien en la prueba?

-Creo que si.- Le respondió Camille.- Aunque a Lucy no le fue muy bien. Estaba totalmente distraída, nunca presta atención durante clase.- siguió diciendo la morena en tono que expresaba totalmente su desaprobación y un poco de burla. Logan solo se rió de su amiga.

-¿Y a ti, te fue bien?- Pregunto el muchacho ciego

-Creo que sí, siempre me han gustado las matemáticas.- respondió animado Kendall.

-¡Ah! Entonces deberías ayudar a Logan.- sugirió Camille de pronto.- Es muy malo en matemáticas.- dijo riéndose.

-¿A si? ¡Me gustaría verte resolver una ecuación en braille!- le refuto Logan pues no le gustaba que la gente dudara de su capacidad. Él se consideraba una persona inteligente pero tenía problemas en ciertas cosas debido a su falta de visión.

-Uhh, pobrecito…- dijo Camille haciendo una mueca.

-Bueno, esa prueba no era tan importante.- dijo Logan para restarle importancia.

-Puedo ayudarte en la próxima si quieres.- sugirió entonces Kendall.

-Deberías aceptar Logan, tendremos otra prueba en dos semanas.- Camille dijo intentando convencerlo para que aceptara.- Sería una pena que reprobaras por no saber utilizar Bhaskara*.

-Bla, bla, bla… Bhaskara.- dijo Logan haciendo una imitación de Camille a lo que los otros dos solo rieron con gracia.

De ese modo parecía que los tres se habían vuelto muy buenos amigos. Pero, ¿Qué más sorpresas les depararían al conocerse mejor? Ciertamente era algo que no sabían pero que dentro de su ser deseaban averiguar con todas sus fuerzas.

* * *

_**Hola!**_

_***Bhaskara es un método **_**_matemático indio del Siglo VII_**

**Este es el primer capitulo de mi primera historia yay! :'D Como ven si ya lo conocen (y de como de creo que ya dije) es una adaptación: 3**

**Iba un hacerlo un solo one-shot pero preferí hacerlo una historia. Ustedes díganme si quieren que sea fiel al cortometraje (Siendo asi solo subiré otro capitulo mas, el resto de la historia y ya) o, ya que es una adaptación, la cambie y le ponga mas de drama :v Corre bajo su propio riesgo ya que suelo ser un poco sádica con mis personajes xDD Pero tambien habria un par de sorpresitas y mucho, mucho Kogan :'D**

_**En fin.**_

**Dejen su maravilloso comentario en un review que todos son bienvenidos y nos leemos pronto :'3 y recuerden:**

_**Un fanfic comentado es un fanfic feliz :$**_


End file.
